Just A Dream
by BeeBee21
Summary: Jude's 17 and works at a local cafe. Tommy's 21 and leaving to the military tomorrow. Instant Star never exsisted. This is a oneshot based on the song "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood. Please give it a chance.


This is a oneshot its my first one I ever wrote so sorry if it sucks R&R is wanted

This is a oneshot its my first one I ever wrote so sorry if it sucks R&R is wanted. No I don't own anything in this story but Sarah but I wish I did have Tommy I mean who wouldn't haha. In this story Jude is 17 and works at a local café there never was an instant star. Tommy is 21. Its gonna switch from Jude's and Tommy's point of view.

Blah- present time

_**Blah-lyrics**_

Just A Dream

Tommy sits in his couch in his apartment thinking as reality sinks in "Im going away to the military tomorrow how did this happen?" He thinks back to when he was starting college and he needed money so he decided to join the army so they can help him he never thought they would ever send him to go away and fight. Tommy pushed his thoughts away as he walks to his favorite little café.

Jude walks to the ally of the café and slides down the cool brick wall. "I don't want to be here anymore there's nothing left for me here," she thought to herself as silent tears slide down her face.

"Jude come back in you have tables waiting," Sarah said. Sarah was Jude's boss and best friend.

"Yea be right there," Jude said silently, when she saw that Sarah left she fixed herself up. She saw a man sitting in a booth all alone and plastered a fake smile she's so use to wearing and walked up to him. When she was at his table she noticed his intense blue eyes that were so mesmerizing, and god that smile he gave her made he weak to her knees. And soon enough that fake smile turned into a genuine smile. "M-m-may I take your o-order" she stuttered "Why am I acting this way?" she thought to herself.

Tommy walked into his favorite little café down the street and sat at a booth. He then noticed a girl with fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes that make you want to stare into them for hours, "Man this girl is beautiful," he thought to himself. He gave her a slight smile and she repaid him with one back. She stuttered asking for his order this made him chuckle a bit and ordered a coffee.

Jude then came back with his coffee and just as she was about to leave Tommy stopped her.

Tom-My names Tom Jude- My names Jude

Tom-Do you think we can talk for a bit?

Jude- Sure I get off in 10 min and I have a place where we can go

After 10min Jude and Tommy were off to the pier

Jude-"This is where I come every time I want to be alone or just think about stuff its just so calming and breath taking" she says looking out into the sunset.

Tom-"Yea you are, uh I mean the sunset is breath taking," smooth Quincy real smooth.

Jude tried to hide her giggle but failed.

Tom-"So tell me about yourself Jude?"

Jude-"What do you want to know?"

Tom-"Ok um how's your family like?"

Jude-"I don't have a real family, my dad died about a month ago and it still hurts, my mom abandoned us when I was 5 but she took my older sister Sadie with her so I never heard of them again." wow I never told that to anyone why am I spilling my guts out to a guy I barely even know? She thought to herself.

Tom-"Oh im sorry I didn't know"

Jude-"Its ok really don't worry about it. Ok my turn how is your family like?"

Tom turned his gaze to the water "My parent both died when I was 13 in a car crash so I've been living from family to family."

Jude-"I am so sorry Tommy"

Tom-(thinks, hmm Tommy I like it) "Jude it ok. So what do you like to do on your spare time?"

Jude-"That's easy I love to sing and write my own songs."

Tom-"Wow really, sing something for me."

Jude-_**I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out**_

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall

Tommy-(speechless) "Girl that was…amazing."

Jude blushed and managed a thank you

They talked for hours more of everything and anything. Then darkness fell upon them and Jude said it was about time she goes home so tommy drives her to her house.

Tom-"Jude theres something I gotta tell you"

Jude-"Sure tommy what is it?"

Tom-"Im leaving tomorrow for the military and I was wondering if I can write to you because I don't want to stop talking to you"

Jude-sounding sad "Oh I don't want to stop talking to you either here she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her address."

Tommy grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Jude was shocked at first but immediantly responded, when they finally broke apart Jude was the first to speak.

Jude-"You come back home soon and safe you hear me"

Tommy-"Ill be back before you know it"

And with one last kiss goodbye Jude walked into her house and slid down her door as tears started to shed. She had just met the man of her dreams and he was being forced to leave her tomorrow.

Months went by and Jude and Tommy wrote to each other everyday, it was practically like they knew each other already. Sarah had told Jude this isn't a good thing for her right now since her dad died and she didn't want Jude to get her hopes up because who knows what could happen to tom, but Jude just ignored her friend and kept on with the letters. Jude came home from work and looked through the mail until she found what she was looking for, a letter from Tommy, it read,

_Hey Jude, _

_Haha that never gets old. I miss you too so much its so scary seeing everyone dying I just wish I could be back home with you. Oh I have a surprise for you well there sending me back for a while and I was wondering since you already turned 18 that we should get married. If you accept ill meet you at the church on Saturday at 9:00p.m. If you don't show up I'll understand and I'll still talk to you. But got to go I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love Always,_

_Tommy _

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand  
**_

Jude had just turned 18 two weeks ago and her and Tommy had been talking about being together when he gets back she never thought he would ask her to marry him so soon but she didn't care she wanted to be with him forever so she quickly got ready she curled her hair and had it in an up do with loose curls. Her white dress was made of silk and lacy all over. It was 7:30 and she decided it was time to meet her blue eyed prince. She got all the letters and tied them to a rope and put them in the passenger seat of her car. Once she got to the church she grabbed her bouquet of flowers and headed towards the door. When she got there she opened the doors wide and the first thing she heard was the trumpets from the military band. "Oh no" she thought to herself. She could breath anymore she pulled her veil down so no one in the room could see her tears as the bouquet of flowers fell from her hands as she fell to the ground with it.

_**  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**_

Jude sat in the back of the church; she wanted to be alone away from everyone who was giving her pity looks. She heard people whisper how hes not coming home anymore and how they feel sorry for her since they were suppose to get married today.

Jude-Why did you leave me Tom? We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. Why cant this all just be a dream? She said as tears began to fall freely._****_

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

The preacher said for everyone in the room to bow their heads and pray for Tom Quincy but I didn't really pay attention I was out of it, lost in my own thoughts. I was snapped out when the congregation stood and sang "In the arms of an angel by Sarah Mclaughlin." Just as they finished Kwest came to me and gave me a folded up flag. I couldn't help it I lost it right there and then as I felt my legs give in and I fell down but Kwest grabbed me before I hit the floor. Kwest held me as I sobbed uncontrollably and held onto the flag for dear life because it was the only thing I had left of him. They men shot there rifles and I couldn't help feel my heart breaking every time the guns went off. Oh how I wish this was just a dream._****_

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

Fin….if you want a sequel to this please tell me…hope it wasn't too bad 


End file.
